


Untraditional

by aynabg



Category: TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aynabg/pseuds/aynabg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Delena one-shot I got inspired to write after reading a fanfiction. Romantic setting and light humorous Damon/Elena bantering : Hope you enjoy it ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untraditional

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short story I got inspired to write one time. Hope you enjoy it ^^

They were at a beach, lying in the sand. Elena on her back and Damon on top of her gazing into her eyes like they were the only thing he could see. Damon brushed a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear. They both realized the cliché of the moment, but they were too much in love to care and it was just too romantic to stop. 

_“I love you.”_ he says and Elena freezes, but not because she’s afraid, no, quite the opposite, actually. She’s in shock because she’s overjoyed.

There is a long silence while they stare at each other trying to read the others expression.

Finally Elena breaks the silence, and now it’s her turn to shock Damon. _“Marry me.”_ she says. They both start laughing at the same time, because that’s how they are. They laugh at serious moments and happy moments.

 _“Isn’t the guy supposed to ask that?”_ Damon says when their laughter falters. _“Yeah, but considering how long it took you to tell me you love me, well, I couldn’t wait that long. So, yes or no?”_ she says with a teasing tone, but they both know she is deadly serious.  
_“We’ll get married tomorrow then.”_ he says, and as soon as the words have left his mouth Elena grabs him and kisses him with as much passion and love behind it as she can.

 _“I can’t wait for you to be Elena Salvatore.”_ he says while moving them so they could watch the sunset on their last day as Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore.


End file.
